Intruder
by Antsta and Belle Belle
Summary: Who is the intruder and how will it rock the world of the MI.High team?
1. Chapter 1

**Zoe's P.O.V**

Hmmm. It's eleven o'clock, 15minutes till we have to go down to base. Frank and Stella have a surprise for us. They have been married for 1 year now. What could possibly be surprising? They others are all exited. I have a feeling Frank and Stella are going to tell them about their daughter. I only know they have a daughter because, they took me in cause I have no family. Wait what am, I thinking Frank, Stella, Tom Anisha and Dan are all my family.

"Zoe!?" Tom says waving one hand in front of my face, to get my attention.

"yes?" I say leaning backward in my chair so I can hear him better.

"what da' ya' think of Dan" Really? I seriously wonder what goes through boys' heads these days.

"why?" he answered me with the biggest eye role I have ever seen.

"Cause I want to know!" he was leaning over his desk with the cockiest smile ever.

"Yea… he is okay." I tried to disguise the smile behind my voice.

"Liar!" he smiled the biggest grin. Dam! He knows me so well it's scary.

"I like him a bit." I sound meek and silly.

"Liar!" Dam.

"Yea, okay his gorges!"

"You have the biggest grin on your face and it makes you look like a giant idiot." I felt my face flush a deep red.

"How about I set you too up for a date?"

"What's a date?"

"God Zoe, get with the program!" I took a quick glance at my watch, it is 11.15 exactly.

"Fine do what you have to do, but it is time to head down stairs." We snuck out while Mr Flatly's back was turned. As soon as we were out of earshot, Anisha linked arms with Tom; they walked in front of Dan, with me trailing behind. Dan decreased the speed of his pace, so that we were walking side by side.

"So Zoe, how are you?"

"You asked me that at the start of class, remember?" He looked down at his feet and scratched the back of his neck.

"Yea...…Right, sorry." He mumbled. We walked the rest of the way in silence. We entered the store room and I pulled the broom back. I still haven't gotten used to how fast the lift goes. When we were final at the bottom and the doors slide open we were created to the back of a huge chair.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dan's POV**

We met Stella and Frank London's daughter today. Her name is Anastasia and she is nine years old. I can't believe they never told us about her! Anastasia reminds me of Zoe. I mean she's funny, a gymnast and sweet!

We had traveled downstairs through the elevator this afternoon to a backwards chair. We all scanned the room looking for any signs of life, when the chair started gradually turning around. We were met with a smiling face of a girl. She had wavy chocolate hair which just scrapes her shoulders, lively auburn eyes which could melt the toughest of hearts and once she started talking we soon discovered she was a lively character which we could not get to stop talking!

Speaking of Zoe, I was talking to Tom the other day and he told me that he'd arranged a date for us (Zoe and I)! I couldn't believe it….. I know he thinks he's smart and all but really, was that necessary!?

I know he knows deep down that I like Zoe, but really was this necessary?!

"WHAT?! I can't believe you would do something like that!"

"You haven't even asked her out yet, she told me herself that she likes you".

"Really?" He had caught me off guard and I had a feeling he was intending to.

"Don't play dumb with me, Dan. I know you like her, we are buds mate, you can talk to me".

"I know. It' just, I don't know, I can't bring myself to telling her straight, I've never been in a relationship before, you know…."

"Chill man! You're not in relationship yet!"

"It's a date for goodness sake!"

"Exactly, a date is a date. Don't get too carried away with yourself Romeo! "

"Well nice talking to you Mr Know It All but I really must go".

"Awww, what a shame. I was only getting started".

"Thanks for the advice bro but I better go now, Enna is making me pasta!" Enna is my sister, she is a spy for MI.9.

"Fair enough!"

"See you tomorrow!"

"Yeah, see you then!" Jeez that boy is mad.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tom's P.O.V**

It is so frustrating watching Dan and Zoe. Nisha says I need to stop playing Match maker but I say they need a push. I organised for them to go see a movie. I am not sure what day or time or if Frank will even let Zoe step out of the house. He is a really protective 'father', to all of us. Anastasia seems kinda' cute, she is adopted. Frank and Stella are now living together, with Zoe and Anastasia. Anisha does this thing when she is pointing something out to us, where she sticks one hip out, putting all her weight on it and she waves our arm out to the side with her hand flat facing up. It is adorable. Once, she disguised herself as a, light brown haired, police officer. She said that I was under arrest for hacking the government computer system. She un masked herself before I could emit that I had done exactly that. Ha if she knew that I had hacked secret files I would be a dead man. The files were about Zoe and her history. Nothing interesting there, just that MI.9 found all Zoe's 'sisters' and that Zoe wasn't really a clone. There is also something about another girl that Korpse is after, but there wasn't much I could find on her. I also found out that Anastasia had a secret file but I didn't bother with that, frank probably set that up. My sister Audrey is looking Anastasia today with Enna. Enna and Audrey are like best friends. They do everything together.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thankyou for supporting Belle Belle and I, we really appreciate it! Keep leaving comments; we get really excited when we see them! Hope you enjoy this chapter! -ANTSTA!**

**Anisha's P.O.V **

Anastasia is soooo cute! She is very talkative and happy. Frank and Stella have adopted her and she has been living with them for a month now. Zoe knew about this before us and she didn't mention anything. The things that slip that girls mind sometimes. I would have loved to know about their daughter. It is so cute how Anastasia looks up to Zoe and believes that Zoe is her big sister. Dan didn't seem too fussed but I think he was trying to act cool in front of Zoe who wasn't the least bit surprised. Tom was really exited he was smiling and he was turning red. I think he is looking forward to having someone stay with him while Zoe, Dan and I go on missions. He would be a great brotherly figure. Tom is such a softy. That's why I love him because he wouldn't do anything wrong or bad. He is such a skilled hacker but he doesn't use those skills for personal gain. Once I came over to his house and we sat on the couch eating popcorn watching a movie. He had his arm draped over my shoulders and he rested his head on mine. I feel like I can really be myself with tom. His sister is really nice too. She is an agent for MI.9. Zoe is going on a date with Dan on Saturday; they're going to see an action movie, odd choice for a movie.

We haven't had any missions for a while, it's like they have just stopped! It's suspicious and I have been meaning to talk to Frank about it. Korpse didn't just randomly stop being evil! 'Oh we have been very naughty lately maybe we should listen to MI.9 and be good.' Nope Korpse doesn't do that sort of thing. What are they up to? What are they waiting for?


	5. Chapter 5

**High Guys, thanks for reading our story! **

**Zoe's P.O.V.:**

I'm so excited! Tonight Tom has organised a date for me and Dan. I've been wondering what to wear for the past hour! Thank God Aneisha has come to save the day! She should be here any minute! Wait there's the door! It must be her!

_*Ding Dong* _

'Coming!' I call down the corridor.

Once I reach the door I find Aneisha buried in different colourful garments _– sheesh – am I seriously expected to wear any of them!? Oh well! Here goes! :P_

'Omg! This is sooo exciting!' Aneisha squeals, 'I'm going to make you look perfect!'

_Great… I mustn't look my best right now then…. Oh, this just got a whole lot more complicated…. _

….

Once we are upstairs Aneisha starts throwing around groovy colourful tops and funky skirts…. _I really don't know about this anymore… I thought this was supposed to be a casual outing, wasn't it? (I still couldn't call it a date… I don't know, it just sounded too weird….)_

Aneisha suddenly pulls me back out of my daydream, waving a hot pink mini skirt and black tank top in my face….

'no way am I wearing that!' I complain… I know I'm not being very co-operative at the moment but really… THERE IS NOOO WAY I AM EVER BEING CAUGHT DEAD IN THAT!

Then a pale blue shift tunic dress finds its way into the corner of my eye. I LOVE IT! It's perfect!

Although Aneisha looks a bit frustrated with my antics, she seems glad to have solved the problem.

She makes me quickly go try it on and it looks great! (If I say so myself!)

Aneisha is beaming and already moving onto my makeup… (she wasn't convinced I could apply my own lippy!)

"Zoe?"

"Yea Aneshia."

"Do you find it weird that we haven't had any missions this week?" She looks puzzled

"No not really why?"

"I was talking to Frank about it and he thinks that korpse might be planning something big." Before I could reply to what she had said I see a swish of black flash outside my door.

"One sec Aneshia." I walk over to my bedroom door and peer around the corner. I see Anastasia Huddled there, in the black dress she insisted Stella buy for her.

"Eavesdropping are we?" I say playfully. She looks at me funny and the walks away. I close the bedroom door and sit next to Aneshia on my plain white double bed.

"What was that all about?"

"Nothing just Anastasia listening in." Whatever we were talking about before is totally forgotten.

Anyway, soon after I'm waiting outside Frank and Stella's House, in the baby blue dress and white flats with minimal makeup and a French braid.

Aneisha says I look wonderful but to be quite honest, I'm just cold! Seriously, I'm starting to wonder whether I should go back upstairs and change, (I'm not the kind of girl to suffer for fashion), when a boy with a black helmet and tinted visor on red racing motorbike pulls up. the person on the motorbike turns and looks at me.

This is going to be a long night!


	6. Chapter 6

**DAN'S POV: **

'I seriously don't know what to wear Tom..' I manage to say…. _I'm already freaked out and we haven't even arrived yet! _

'Chill man! You'll be fine! Just pull out something, put it on and let's go already!' Tom sighs. I don't know why he is so cool with this. If this whole scenario was happening to him instead, he'd most likely have fainted already.

'Okay' I say. 'I don't want to be too dressed up though- you know like overdressed'

'Sheesh Dan! I didn't think you could get this paranoid over a girl!' Tom starts. 'But then it doesn't surprise me'. I give him the look. He's been nagging me about girls since day one! I honestly don't understand! Tom just says I'm being naive. That'd be right!

'How about this one?' I say, holding a black Vans t-shirt to my upper body.

'Don't you think it's a bit… you know….'

'No I don't know!' Now I'm just getting frustrated! Why is he turning on me like this….?

'How about this one?' he holds up an ocean blue surfer brand short sleeved casual shirt?

'I don't know' I say… 'Doesn't it seem a bit grand for the occasion?'

'For God's sake Dan! It's your first date! You have to look good!'

'Yes mum' I tease, pulling a face as if my mother just caught me doing something I'm not supposed to do (Which I kind of am right now….) We start laughing really hard and my sister Enna pokes her head around the door.

"Boys keep it down in there! I'm trying to do y homework!" she yells at us and then leaves her long hair whipping around behind her.

…..

Once I've shrugged on what Tom has made me wear for the date, I go fix my hair_. Hair is most important, _my dad used to say when I was younger- now I've grown up a bit, he just tells me _I'm a man now. _Like I don't already know, dad….

_I wonder what Zoe is doing right now? Is she dressed up or dressed down? Is she a nervous as I am? Is she having second thoughts?! _

I grab my helmet and a spare for Zoe. Mine is black and Zoe's is red. I have to be there by 6.00pm and drop her back by 9.30pm. I walk outside where my motorbike is waiting for me. I hop on and start it up. It comes alive underneath me and I feel a wave of excitement as I grip the handles. I love this vespa; it is my pride and joy and I am only too pleased to take Zoe for a spin. I know Zoe's new address off by heart and I know it will only take me ten minutes to get there. I whiz through the streets, the wide hitting the visor on my helmet. I am unstoppable; no korpse agent can ruin my night out with Zoe. I pass houses and street lamps but I am going too fast to see any detail. The world is rushing past me in a blur. I turn into Zoe's street and I pull up at her house. I look to the side and I see her. Standing there in a blue dress, her hair falls perfectly on her shoulders. She is staring at me with a be wild expression. I unclip my helmet and smile at her. Her face immediately relaxes, when she recognizes me.

I reach behind me and grab the red helmet. She steps forward onto the road and I hand her the helmet. She fumbles with it unable to get it on. I reach out and help her. She smiles and climbs on the bike behind me, slipping her arms around my waist. Her touch sends electric shocks straight up my spine. Once she is settled I speed off, her grip tightens and she screams with joy. We are going way too fast.


	7. Chapter 7

**Anisha's P.O.V  
**Anastasia was acting pretty weird today. Usually she is really cheerful but today when I came over to help Zoe get ready she answered the door and instead of being greeted by a smile she just stared at me. Her eyes felt like they were burning through my soul. I asked where Zoe was but she just walked off. I ended up finding Zoe sitting on the couch in front of the TV still in her pajamas and it was 3.00 in the AFTERNOON! That wasn't the only weird thing. Anastasia was constantly eavesdropping and I could feel her presence in every room. The mood would darken as soon as she entered it. I know I am being harsh especially since Stella and frank love her so much. Something is up with Anastasia and I am going to find out what. I whip out my phone and dial Tom's number.

"Tom? I need you to do some hacking for me."

"I'm on it!"


End file.
